


Casual Sex Sequel

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h5>Prompt: Casual Sex Sequel, where Harry finds out that he is pregnant and his reactions. Maybe Voldemort comes out about who he really is</h5><p>2/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Sex Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinkavampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinkavampire/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Prompt by** Spinkavampire
> 
>  **Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TMR
> 
>  **Warnings:** slash, mpreg
> 
>  **Nr words:** 2.261
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking" 

**Prompts - Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page**

**–Casual Sex Part 2–**

Harry was not in a good mood. He had spent the last couple hours throwing up and he couldn’t handle anything in his stomach. It was driving him nuts! He needed a bed. He wanted to be night already so he could crawl all the way to the bar so Tom would pick him up - while Harry would groan that he wasn’t a damsel in distress – and take him to their hotel room. Hotel… would Tom be angry if Harry went directly to the hotel? It was not like Harry was in the mood for sex today and…

Harry sighed when his belly turned around. Closing the shop it was. Harry put himself on Sirius bike and drove to the hotel parking lot where one of the men that worked there immediately picked it from him to go park it and went inside to courter.

“Yes?”

“Tom’s room’s key.” Harry mumbled.

The man looked at Harry and then smiled.

“Oh. Of course, mister.” The man said before grabbing Harry’s door key. “Do you want me to leave a note for your older Brother?” the man asked.

“Tell him I don’t feel so well today and that I went directly to bed.” Harry responded before going to the lift but before the door closed one of the hotel staff entered after him. Harry looked at him confused at seeing him approach and stand at his side. “Yes?”

“For in case you need me, sir.”

Harry nodded and leaned against the lift wall and when the doors opened the man helped him out and into Harry’s and Tom’s room where he helped Harry to the bed before leaving. It felt good to have a soft pillow under his head.

Harry woke suddenly at feeling something cold on his forehead. Harry opened his eyes to see Tom there with a wet handkerchief that he was using on Harry’s forehead.

“The clerker said you aren’t feeling too well.”

Harry closed his eyes again.

“That wet forehead thing feels good.” He mumbled and Tom chuckled continuing with the handkerchief. “I passed the whole morning in the toilet throwing up. By lunch I decided to take advantage of you and came to the bed.”

“And you should’ve come sooner. Is there any animal in need of vigilance at the shop?” Harry hummed affirmatively and Tom stood. “I’ll take care of that.”

“You can’t even deal with your pregnant snake.” Harry argued but not daring to move wouldn’t he throw up on the man.

“I know people.” Tom answered before leaving.

Harry groaned putting his face on the pillow missing Tom already. Not that Harry doubted that the other man was rich enough to sustain Harry and all the pets he would’ve want to heal back on, after all he did pay a suit in a hotel every night just so he could be with Harry. Harry wasn’t stupid Tom was dead onto him but Harry wasn’t ready for something more than casual sex… after Ginny he had promised himself to never commit himself. But there was something about Tom that…

“There, one of my men is heading there. Do you want me to get you a doctor?”

“Just want that wet thingy.” Harry groaned, Tom approached and in no time Harry felt the wet material on the back of his neck. “Much better.”

**–CS–**

Harry made sure one more time that his forehead was hidden with his hair and entered St Mungos.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked without looking up.

“I think I need a healer scan.” Harry said.

The woman wrote something on a blue parchment and gave it to Harry.

“Floor 3.” The woman said disinterested.

Harry looked to his parchment and went to the lift going to the third floor. As soon as he arrived he asked a woman there with a nurse outfit where he could go to the toilet and then all but run in there. Harry all but jumped when a cold hand appeared on his forehead keeping him still as he threw up.

“Easy, sir. It’s all right.” The woman’s voice he had asked where the toilet was said steadily. “For how long are you like this?”

“A whole week. My friend advised me to go to the hospital.” Harry mumbled leaning against the healer, he was just so tired of this all.

“You think you can stand? Or do I need to call for help?” Harry shook his head and the woman stood and walked away, returning not long later with someone who helped Harry stand and took him to a room where they laid Harry on a hospital bed. “Your name?”

“Harry.” Harry mumbled and closed his eyes.

**–CS–**

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was on a hospital bed. He must likely had fallen asleep.

“Mr Harry. Good morning.” Harry looked to see his healer entering his hospital room. She approached and picked a flask from Harry’s bedside table that she helped Harry drink. “Better?”

Harry nodded, feeling the vitamins potion starting to act at once.

“What is wrong with me?”

“Oh… nothing’s wrong.” Harry frowned confused, he definitely had heard wrong. “Don’t interpret me wrong. You have no illness, actually you couldn’t be more fit.”

“What about the throwing up?” Harry asked.

“You were raised by muggles, am I correct?” Harry nodded. “I suspected.” The woman sat on the bed by Harry’s side. “Well, you see… In the Wizardry World it’s not only females that can get pregnant.” Harry’s eyes grew. “When the wizard’s magic is powerful enough on its own two males can get pregnant, if not they use magic potions to help or even turn to a healer for help.”

“It can’t be… I can’t be… I'm not…”

“You are mister. I contacted my colleague who is specialized in male pregnancy and he will be the one in touch with you.” Harry nodded numbly looking down at his belly. “May I ask how you did it?” Harry hummed inquisitively. “Potions?” Harry shook his head. “On the natural? Wow you must really be powerful. What about the Father?”

“I… am I really pregnant?”

“Yes, Mr Harry.”

“I… Tom’s muggle.” Harry answered, because it had to be Tom. It just had to. He had been the only person Harry had been seeing for the past couple of months.

The healer frowned.

“That’s not good. In the past you would receive a pass to be able to tell your lover about it, but now the Dark Lord made a law where it is complete forbidden for the muggles to find out about magic… and you can’t explain him this without telling him about magic.”

Harry took a hand to his mouth. So besides getting pregnant he had to choose the baby or Tom? And all this because of Voldemort!

**–CS–**

“Hi Harry.” Harry looked up when Tom entered the hotel room. “Did you went to the hospital?” Harry nodded. “And what did the doctors said?”

“That it’s the floo. They gave me some pills, I’ll be good in no time.” Harry answered with a smile while wanting to cry inside.

Tom hummed and approached kissing Harry on the lips.

“Does it means I can have my body back?” Tom asked mischievously.

Harry grinned and nodded, hugging Tom with his arms pulling him down and to the bed.

**–CS–**

Voldemort hissed angrily, walking from one side to the other on his office. Where the hell had his Harry hidden himself into? Why had he just ran away the next morning? Why…

Voldemort sighed and stopped to look out the window. Harry, where are you?

It had been months since his lover had disappeared, he just wanted him back! He had even left his owl behind! Voldemort looked to the side where Hedwig was in her perch not moving a muscle. Voldemort had even brought Harry’s once best friends to his office to try to animate the damn owl, it hadn’t worked!

Voldemort felt someone entering in his hotel room thanks to the wards he had put on the place and frowned angrily. He had given complete orders so only he and Harry would ever be allowed in the room, not even room service he wanted there, for in case Harry would return he would know. Why where those damn muggles allowing various people in his room?

Voldemort apparated to the hotel and climbed to his room, entering angrily to stop dead on. A black haired menace with green emerald eyes was sitting on the bed and two carrycots by his side.

“Hi…” the bastard dared to mumble.

Voldemort wanted to kill him. To attack him. To…

Voldemort approached quickly and pulled his Harry up, pulling him to his arms and kissing him.

“Don’t ever, ever disappear on me like that.” Voldemort hissed to Harry’s lips to realize Harry was crying,

“I'm sorry, I...” the nineteen looked back to the carrycots and then back to Voldemort. “I had to go…”

Voldemort frowned and approached the bed, not letting go of his Harry – wouldn’t he disappear again – and saw two babies inside the cots. Voldemort tensed. Of course Harry had been pregnant when he had gone. Harry thought ‘Tom’ was muggle and Voldemort had made sure that muggles wouldn’t find out about magic…

“Did you went to the black market?” Voldemort asked.

Harry blushed putting his face on Voldemort’s neck.

“They’re mine.”

There was a silence as Voldemort assimilated what Harry said. Those were Harry’s, what meant that they were Voldemort’s, but ‘Tom’ was muggle what meant that ‘Tom’ couldn’t know.

“I thought we had agreed on just having sex with me.” Voldemort hissed pulling Harry even closer, just the thought of someone else touching what was his…

“I love you.”

Voldemort tensed and looked down at the dead red Harry. Voldemort looked at the children again with a sigh.

“You are going to move in with me, Harry!”

Harry nodded not arguing. Voldemort leaned down and kissed Harry, showing him with his mouth what he felt instead of with his words. He would have to buy a muggle house for the four of them where he would have muggle things… but at the least he would have Harry warming his bed. Besides Harry wouldn’t need to know that his ‘Tom’ was Lord Voldemort.

**–CS–**

Running away from Tom was the hardest thing on him, Harry had ever done. Until then Harry hadn’t realized how much he cared for Tom, that was until he run. He knew how to hide, how to escape from Voldemort and his men as the man suddenly had raised the price on his head ten times. Until he had left Tom behind he had always thought of Tom as a sex buddy, no commitments. But when he left he started to miss Tom and just the thought of someone else daring to touch him disgusted him – already the healer was hard. That was when he realized that he and Tom had never been just sex, that Tom’s looks where more than sex desire. Tom had fallen for Harry, probably in the same day the two had met but had accepted this just sex deal just to keep Harry close because it was better than no Harry at all.

Harry looked at Tom sleeping on the bed peacefully with their two twins between them. Harry wanted to tell Tom about magic, about him being the Father but he couldn’t and it hurt him ten times.

“Sleep Harry.” Tom hissed and Harry blushed closing his eyes. “In no time our children will wake up and you will be too tired to watch over them.”

Harry grinned. Tom could not know that he was the Father, but he still took Harry’s twins as his just so he could have Harry back and for Harry that made him the best lover he could have ever hoped to get. Now he just had to make sure he wouldn’t get pregnant again, he certainly wasn’t looking for to be away from Tom again.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> This is a prompt idea given by Spinkavampire who requested a sequel
> 
> If you want to find the group just look for Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) on Google or Facebook, I'm sure you’ll find it.
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
